


Get in Me Swamp

by tinglymelons



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Crocs, M/M, Memes, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Favor, Sexual Peeing, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Submission, big dick, kinda foot fetish, male reader - Freeform, more like shoe fetish, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglymelons/pseuds/tinglymelons
Summary: You find yourself driving through a swamp with no sight of any rest stops. How will you pay back the kindness of a handsome stranger?





	Get in Me Swamp

You felt like you had been on this one lane road for hours. There was no one else out tonight. Can you really blame them? Who in their right mind would be driving through the stankest swamp in the country this late at night? It was just you and your beautiful black crocs with Guy Fieri style flames.

It was also your extremely full bladder.

You had been driving for hours and there was not a single rest stop in sight. Just swamp. You regretted chugging the giant ass green apple and coconut slurpee concoction you created at the 7/11 before you left. Even more so you regretted throwing it out the window as soon as you finished. How the fuck there were not any bottles in your car in your time of need was astonishing.

All you could see was swamp. Swamp to the left of you. Swamp to the right of you. Swamp behind you. Swamp ahead of you. It was never ending.

You decided that you would pull to the side of the road and you would piss in the swamp.

You ventured into the wetland and found a nice tree and unzipped your pants. There you heard heavy squishy noises of a man- no, a monster coming closer. You look up from your trail of yellow and clench your peen closed in anticipation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP" it was shrek

You pissed all over yourself.

he was shrexier in person.

"i had to uhh pee" you say gesturing to the golden liquid over you

"hm i don't believe u lemme test it" he sauntered over with his strong ogre legs and he caresses your thigh and licks his hand.

"yep that's piss" Shrek decided, "if you still gotta go you can just use my porta potty"

Considering your bladder just emptied itself everywhere you should just go on your happy way to your destination, but you knew it was not going to be truly happy unless you settle this sudden heat from the lingering pressure of his strong green hand on your thigh.

"sounds great (¬w¬)"

shrek led you to his area of swamp muttering something that sounded like "how did he say that out loud"

You go to his toilet despite not needing to pee anymore. You sit for a few minutes then you flush and walk out with a sexy version of all star blasting in your head (don't ask how it's sexy when the original song is already so arousing it just is okay)

You see shrek standing in the moonlight looking absolutely beautiful with his eyes glistening like some sort of kawaii anime character

"thank you so much mister shrek, how could i ever repay you for your kindness" you say flirtatiously

The large ogre smirked, "hm usually i charge people for this kind of thing but i'll let you off just this once since you were all cute and pathetic and i felt kinda sorry for you"

' _owo he called me cute!!' you_ think, ' _okay boy stop fanboying u have a job to do'_

"please sir there must be someway i can repay you" you say getting closer placing your hand on his chest and slowly moving it closer to his bulge

"well if you insist" he says licking his lips

you kneel before him and pull his pants down and out flops out his big hardening green penis. your entire body trembled wondering how you were gonna fit a dick that was just going to get bigger when erect.

You didn't have time to fear for your health; you had a task before you.

You wrapped both of your hands around the tastey looking sausage and pumped. After a little bit you put your mouth on the tip of his penis and gave it a little taste. It tasted of mud and sweat and other sexy stuff so you knew you had to gobble that shit up.

you worked you way as far as you could up the shaft of his penis while stimulating with your hands places you hadn't reached yet with your mouth. It kept going deeper and deeper as Shrek thrusted finding it harder and harder to patiently wait for you to take his member in your mouth. As tempting as it was to tease him, you felt it was only right to speed up the process and suck it all in. You could hardly breathe but Shrek's growing moans were worth it.

Ogre precum spritzed into the back of your mouth, probably tasting better than the ambrosia in heaven you will never experience. You need the full force of nut juice to live. This started as a favor for a sexy stranger, but now it's become a life goal to appease not only your master, ultimate daddy shrek, but also yourself. Your dick was crying, begging, and pleading to fuck him. You really wanted to pull him out of your mouth and turn him over and satisfy your urge to pound him and nut in his ass so vigorously that it comes out his mouth. Unfortunately, you knew you shouldn't. You couldn't help but be too ashamed; your human dick was far smaller than that of the enormous sausage your mouth was wrapped around. All the other guys you fucked before have been humans but here in front of you was the most gorgeous creature. How could you ever satisfy him with a measly twig. Although none of the dicks that fucked you before were this massive, If your mouth could wrap around this massive girth, perhaps your boy-hole could handle his penetration. You pulled your mouth away from him.

"...Please...fuck....me..." You grunted desperately in between licks. Lucky for you he agreed. He picked you up in his strong ogre arms. While he carried you to his shack, your hands fumbled with the strings on the top of his shirt, untying them to reveal his sexy chesty. You nuzzled your face into what was still there of his shirt and craned your neck down to his nipple, sucking his chestical like you were a hungry baby. You reveled in his desperate panting as he moved faster to his destination.

He kicked down the door to his bedroom and placed you on the old wood floor.

"Take it off." He commanded in a strong voice, his accent sent chills up your spine. You pulled down your pants, your dick pressing a shape against your briefs. You looked down at your feet where your pants laid over your crocs. You wanted to follow his orders, but you also wanted your beloved shoes to be here for the entire experience.

"Please sir, may I wear my shoes" He looked down at you and studied the shoes.

"Keep them. They're  _shrexy_."

Thank God. No. Thank Shrek. There is no God, only Shrek and you must worship him. You quickly removed your pants and ripped off your shirt.

"Bend over there" He ordered. You sashayed over to the bed and leaned over the bed post, with your erect penis dangling and your ass on full display. You turned your head and stared sensually at the ogre who was now removing his shirt. His belly jiggled as he moved to you. You moved your head back forward and bit your lip, mentally preparing yourself for the immense load that was about to be pushed through you.

He started slowly with his fingers in order to prepare you. Starting with one chubby finger soaked in mud lube. Soon he slid in a second finger and then a third. It hurt a bit but, oh my Shrek, it felt so good. You were so ready for his cock.

"Please, Shraddy, fuck me with that big ogre dick" You moaned. He spanked you and you yelped in both pain and pleasure.

"Getting antsy aren't ya." Shrek growled, "maybe I shouldn't spoil you like this."

"No, please, I'll be a good boy" you whined desperately. He replied by pumping more mud in your ass with his fingers, rubbing the walls of your cave with the lubricant until it was fully coated

You groaned in surprise, as you suddenly felt something much bigger than than his hand. Despite all the preparing he did, it still didn't prevent any pain but- oh fuck, he went so deep! fuck! Could he possibly go any further?

Yeah he can.

He sped up the pace, pounding ur ass balls deep. You could practically feel it penetrating your guts. You wouldn't mind if your organs somehow failed from this intensity, because you knew Shrek would once again hold you in his strong arms.

You struggled to stay in your position as your legs were getting so weak from this dick rocking your world. You strained your arm muscles holding yourself up against the bed post. Shrek clenched your hair to hold you up and fuck it felt so good in the worst way.

"Fuck- I'm gonna...." Shrek grunted as his juices started to flow into your now huge hole. You knew you wanted to treasure this liquid gold for the rest of your life, so quickly you grab your shoe and used it to collect the rest of what was cumming from his hose.

Just from seeing the green sticky liquid go into your shrexy crocs, you were brought to completion. While you tilted your head back and gave the most intense orgasm, Shrek took your penis into his hand and the shoe in his other hand and created the most beautiful concoction.

"It looks like that slushy I had earlier." You say, looking down at the shoe after letting out the most intense moan of your life.

Shrek lapped at the pleasantly hellish waters in the shoe, "I bet it tastes better."

You take a sip. He's so fucking right. You wanted to chug that whole thing right there but you wanted to save it for later. Maybe at home you could pump your dick in shoe and pretend it's his moist asshole.

"I should be going." You told him. There was a reason you were on that road and it wasn't for passionate moments in an ogre's bedroom.

"Please, take this to remember me." He said and pulled a Jibbit shaped like his face from inside his bare ass. He romantically pinned it in your shoe hole and you blush. you kiss him goodbye not knowing when the next time you'll see him. you hoped it would be soon. you hoped there would be a part two to the story. you hope. but for now you had to say goodbye, and head off on your happy way with cum dripping out of your croc holes.

 

 

 


End file.
